


SADO QUEEN

by ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gore, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest Kink, Jaime is dead, Kink, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Torture, White Walkers, Yagai, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM/pseuds/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM
Summary: Her father is dead. Arya runs away but the guards catch her. She is the new toy of the evil queen.





	1. 1

Arya runs. Her father is dead. She has no where to go. The guards of Queen Cersei hunt her. 

Cersei has a private room in the tower of the palace. Nobody know about it. Not even the king. Jaime has known but he is dead. He got killed in a battle by Ned Stark. Cersei wants revenge. He was her brother! She wants to catch Ned Stark's daughters and make them pay. Cersei's room is a torture chamber. There is a iron maiden and a brazen bull and a rack and many other things. All extraviado pain. Cersei likes to play with young girls. They are toys for Cersei's daughter Myrcella. She is also her lover and her pupil.

 

Arya runs over the market place. Her brown hair flies in the wind. She is agotado and afraid.

-Hold there! a guard yells.

Arya runs faster. But the guards are faster. They stand in her way.

-You are Ned Stark's daughter. The young one! the guard says.

-No! I am nobody! Arya answers.

The guards laugh.

-You are Arya Stark! Ha ha ha!

The guards take her sword away and take Arya. They bring her to Cersei's room in the palace.

 

-I am happy you are here. Cersei says. She has been waiting in the room.

-Your sister is here too! She laughs. Arya sees Sansa extraviado to the rack.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Arya screams.

-Let us go! Sansa screams.

 

...to be continued...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for kudo and comments!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**POV RAMSEY SNOW**

 

Ramsey is very worried for his halfsisters. Queen Cersei caputured them and tortues them in the palace for revenge of Ned Stark. He is not Ramsey's father but he raise him as his son. Then he send him to the wall and makes him join the knightguard. It is a honour for Ramsey to defend the North. But he runs away to save his halfsisters. Even if he is infectado with the zomby virus from a white walk. 

Ramsey feels he changes into a white. But he can't stop. He must help his halfsisters. He knows Cersei is very brutal and cruel. He has to stop her! Or she will kill Sansa and Arya Stark.

 

Ramsey stops on his way. He eats a sausage. His mother Catlin makes them for him. They are his favorito. -This sausage taste so good Ramsey thinks. It is so long and so soft. When I change to a white zomby I will eat people. I wish they taste like sausage.

 

 

**POV QUEEN CERSEI**

Cersei sees out the window to the palace garden. Her daughter Myrcela is playing with her doll. -She is so young and sexy. Cersei thinks this. -I will never let somebody touch her. She is all mine. And she is so sad. Ned Stark kills her father Jaime. I will revenge him and make Sansa and Arya suffer.

 

Sansa is in the iron maiden and screams. -PLEASE LET ME OUT. I MUST USE THE TOILET PLEASE!

Arya is atado but she wants to get free and help her sister. She feels the rope on her hands. -I can get free. I have to try it!

-ARYA HURRY Sansa begged her. She can not hold it anymore she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Brinne heared that Sansa is captured by Queen Cersei. She knows she must safe her from the cruel destiny.   
  
-RAMSY! Brinne shouts. He is on the same road and she knows he is Sansas brother and loves his sister so much. -We must be a team then we can defeat Queen Cerseis army!  
  
-Yes that is a good plan! Ramsy says. -Together we are stronger then her army.  
  
They ride together to Kings Landing. But it is a very long way.  
  


_He is her brother. Brianne thinks. Of curse he loves her. But she loves me more. It is not dangerous to fight as team. Sansa knows I am her true savier._

 

**POV QUEEN CERSEI**

-Hello my little birds. Cersei smiles to Sansa and Ayra. 

-GO AWAY LEAVE US ALONE!!!! Arya is very angry because she is in the prison and there is no escape.

-No, I stay here. Cersei laughs at her. -A queen takes no orders from a little girl. Even not a sweet one like you my dear.

-She is only a child! Sansa yells. -Do what you want with me but stay away from my sister! Let her go. She is no danger for you.

Cersei laughs. -But I am a danger to you!


	4. 3

**IN SMALL CONSEJO ROOM**

 

-We must stop her! Little Fingers said. The queen is crazy! She captived SANSA to torture her! I do not allow her this. Sansa is my love!

-Cersei is the queen of Westeros. Varis said. We must obey her wish. Or she captured us and tortured us too.

 

Little Fingers was angry. He stands up from the chair. -YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! he yelled. -YOU HAVE NO DICK. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE.

 

Everyone laughs and tells him he has no support from people. Nobody is stupid and won't obey Queen Cersei. She is in control of them all.

 

 

**POV RAMSY**

 

The street is very long and harsh. There are no good streets in the north. And he is very hungry from the long way.

-Hello Ramsay. Says a voice.

Ramsey looks around and saw Lady Brianna on her golden horse.

-What are you doing here? he asks.

-I am on the street to the city. she answers. The evil queen has my Sansa. Can you help me? We must free your sister.

-Yes! Ramsy climbed on her horse. You are right. We must save my sister from her horribly fate. I will help you.

-Ok! We can make it together! Brianna rides to the city with Ramsy. She doesn't know his transformación está casi completo.

 

They will reach Kings Landing before it is too late???

 

...to be continued...

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**POV SANSA**

-You will pay for this! Sansa yels. But Queen Cersei is not listening. She is in the garden. It is to far away from the tower window.

-What a bitch! Sansa thinks. Then she looks to the road from the north. She reconocido the flags of the raiders. That looks like my brother!!! she thinks. She is excited. Maybe Ramsy comes to saves her? But who is with Ramssy? It looked like Lady Brianne but Sansa is not sure. She goes away from the window to her sister. Arya was beat up by Queen Cerseis guards. She is on the floor in a blood puddle and she crys from the pain. It was too many for her. She could not fight against the guards.

-GET UP! Sansa screamed. Our brother saves us! He is on the road from the north! The evil queen has no change against Ramsy! He was trained by the Nightwatch and is a very good fighter!

 

-¡¡¡STOP YELLING!!! Arya screamed. Sansa's voice is too loud and made her ears hurt more.

-Ramsy is not a good fighter. Ned Stark send him to the wall because he is too bad with swords. We have no hope. Queen Cerseis guards are stronger.

-No! Sansa says. Lady Brianne is there too. They can beat the guards together!

 

 

**POV RAMSY SNOW**

-What is wrong with your face??? Brienne asks and stares to Ramsy. They make a break in the Crossroads Inn[4] and eat there.

-Nothing. Ramsy says. I'm only tired from raiding. But he hopes she believe it. If she knows he is infectado with the undead disease it is bad for their allianze.

He eats saussages but he does not eat the salad. It is hard to satisfy his hunger of flesh. Maybe Lady Brianne will not notice.


	6. knight king

Queen Cersi laughs in her room. There is nothing funny. She was amused because nobody rescued Sansa and Arya.

\- Their family doesn't love them. Cersei thought. - I love my children. I'm better then House Stark. My children are better than Arya and Sana. Mycella is so pretty. My little cub lion.

She doesn't know that the halfbrother of Sansa is on the way. But she was prepared anyway because she expects Ned Stark to rescue his daughters. Cersei has a trap for him. Kayburn helped her make it. Is is a very complicado machine. but the Queen is smart so she can use it. Kyburn does the dirty work for her.

 

BEHIND THE WALL

 

The knightwatch rangers look why wildlings are so upset. They ride and ride but they only see snow everywhere. There is only snow behind the wall and nobody lived there. The wildlings are all dead and some escape to Winterfall, but not many. BAM! a ranger is attacked out of nowhere. The other rangers don't know what happened. They scream.

A man who is looking like ice appeared out of nowhere. He has horns on his head. He went to a dead ranger and waves his hands. The dead body is alive again! The rangers screamed and where fearful of the zombie but they are to slow to escape. The knight king command the zombies and they kill all the rangers.

\- Now my army is bigger! the ice man thinks. I am strong enough to conquistar Kings Landing!


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not use translator now. My friend helped me write English. SORRY FOR MISTAKES !!!! jajajaja

Sansa falled down out the window. She can not climb the good Bran can. But she hold onto a window under her and climbed in the room.

\- Hello Mycella! Sansa says. -Please help me! I am prisoner of your mother!

\- I know. Mycella says. - I have only brothers. I want a sister and play with her. My mother is very good for me. She fullfiled all my wishs.

\- I do not want to be your sister! Sansa yells. I have a sister! She is prisoner too! We want go home and be with our family members! The Princess crys and Sansa feels bad. She hugged Mycella. - We can be friends. she says. You are very lonesome. She kissed Princess Mycella and hugs her again.

-Thank you. Myrcella says. A friend is also good.

They played with Mycellas dollhouse together.

 

POV RAMSY

 

\- No! Now the knightking has a big army! We must have more help! Ramsy shakes his head. - I know someone to help! My brother Jon Snow. He is lord of winterfall because Queen Cersi killed our father. the north will remember.

 

Lady Brienne nods. - Ok. But we have to be in hurry. Remember your sisters! They are in danger! Queen Cerse is a very impredecible women!

 

-Yes I know. Ramsy nods. - I go home and ask Jon. You go to Kings Landing alone and rescue my sisters.


End file.
